Tres palabras
by KaiHoshino
Summary: Naruto tiene tres palabras que decirle a Sasuke.


**Resumen: **Naruto tiene tres palabras que decirle a Sasuke.

**One-shot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tres palabras<strong>

—_Imbécil_

Ese era en pensamiento de un joven azabache con ojos negros como la misma noche, hacía un joven rubio de ojos azules que lo observaba con una sonrisa de los mas estúpida según él un su atractivo rostro.

—_Maldito Itachi esta me la pagas lo haces apropósito_ —Pensó mientras que sin tomarse la molestia de disimular apretó puños fuertemente a la vez que pensaba en mil y un formas de vengarse de su retrasado hermano—_Lo peor del asunto es que me dejas plantado con este dobe._

El pelinegro volvió a mirar al rubio que se entraba frente a él, el cual no había cambiado su expresión, suspiró mientras maldecía el momento de haber aceptado acompañar a su hermano a una cena que iba a tener con un nuevo socio a la compañía, es que él simplemente nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza el tipo de persona con el que le tocaría cenar.

—_Y lo peor de todo es que se digna en llegar tarde_ —Se dijo mientras miraba el reloj de pulsera que traía—_Veintiún minutos con treinta y siente segundos y contando me ha tenido esperando el muy infeliz._

Miro el restaurante donde se encontraban, el cual era totalmente elegante pisos relucientes, personas refinadas y de alta postura, simplemente el tipo de lugar dónde él pertenecía y a su criterio, lo único que lo dañaba era el rubio frente a él qué por, alguna razón no lo dejaba de mirar.

—_Es un imprudente _ —Pensaba—

El del ojos oscuros harto de ese ambiente que se había creado a su alrededor, levantó disimuladamente su mano llamando la atención de un camarero que vestía terno por política del lugar.

—¿Se le ofrece algo joven Uchiha? —Cuestiono con educación—

—Sí, un café por favor. —Le pidió y el camarero apunto su orden en una libreta que tenía—

—¿Y a su pareja se le ofrece algo? —Preguntó serio, mientras a Sasuke le daba un tic en su ceja y el rubio reía entre dientes—

—Él no es mi pareja —Corrigió apretando mandíbula—

—¡Oh! ¡Lo siento tanto! Cómo su hermano siempre trae a su novio aquí yo... ¡Discúlpeme! Malinterpreté las cosas joven —El camarero nervioso hizo una exagerada reverencia, el pelinegro suspiro otra razón para matar al idiota que tenía por hermano—

—No hay problema solo tráigame lo que le pedí. —El otro asintió mientras se disponía a marchar cuando la voz del rubio lo detuvo en el acto—

—¡Espere! —Exclamó—

—¿Sí? ¿Se le ofrece algo joven? —Preguntó—

—Sí, tráigame un ramen por favor —El azabache abrió los ojos con impresión ese tipo estaba pidiendo ¿¡Ramen!—

—Como guste —El camarero sonrió mientras se marchaba para pedir la orden—

Una vez que se quedaron solos el incómodo silencio volvió a reinar entre los dos el Uchiha se estaba desesperando ¿Su hermano no pensaba nunca en venir? Ese tipo que lo miraba lo estaba poniendo nervioso y ni el sabía la razón de dicho nerviosismo.

—¿Ramen? —Cuestionó arqueando una ceja en un intento de salir de tal molestosa situación—

—¿Café? —Le devolvió la pregunta el rubio sonriente—

—_¿Qué no le dolían los pómulos de tanto sonreír?_ —Pensaba el pelinegro— ¿Qué tiene de malo el café?

—¿Qué tiene de malo el ramen? —Le preguntó también y Sasuke lo aseguró, ése era el tipo mas desesperante del mundo—

Y para su suerte llego su orden la cuál, cada quien disfrutó en silencio, por un lado el Uchiha quería desgarrar a pesados a su pobre hermano y por otro lado el Namikaze creía que el chico frente a él era demasiado lindo, sonrió, le había gustado desde que lo vio y ahora estaba tan agradecido con su padre por haberlo mandado a esa reunión porque tuvo el previlegio de conocer al "encanto" que lo miraba fastidiado dispuesto a descubrir la razón de su mirada.

—¿Que tanto me miras usaratonkachi? —Preguntó con brusquedad mientras chasqueaba los dientes—

—Tres palabras —Atinó a decir el rubio a la vez que tomaba las manos de Sasuke, quién, sorprendido de tal acción logró hablar con un leve rubor en las mejillas—

—¿Cu-cuáles...?

—Me estás enamorando...

* * *

><p><strong>NTA:** ¿Qué tal? ¡Recuerdo que cuando escribí esto tenía una sonrisa de lo más estúpida planteada en mi rostro con sólo imaginar la escena! Sí tan sólo imaginaran cuanto amo el NaruSasu.

¿Reviews?


End file.
